


她和囡

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 双性转 存档
Relationships: 南嘉, 嘉南, 焉栩嘉/周震南
Kudos: 1





	她和囡

小小的一个囡，像一层白生生的牛奶酥酪。那个漂亮的小豆蔻抱住她不撒手，  
“小嫣，我的小嫣，你是我的”

她见囡第一眼就欢喜，楼里的妓女世故俗艳，扮成男子的贵族少女们故作姿态，不屑又嫉妒。囡不一样，她大大方方，穿着金丝银线的华丽裙装，“逛花楼喝花酒又怎么样，我今天还要睡花魁。”  
她扯着垂到肩头的丝绸锦缎，倚着栏杆疯疯癫癫冲囡摇着牡丹团扇，“你来”

囡冷白的小脸不动声色，耳廓却红了一片。

“小嫣，牡丹花也没你好看。”  
“...不要叫我小嫣”  
她突然推开身上情迷意乱的男人，心底沉了下去，她脸上的胭脂糊了开来，显得可怜又可爱。男人不怪她，花魁总有些怪脾气，他又凑上来，热切亲近“那我叫你什么？ 嗯？” 大手抚上她圆润的肩头，  
“你什么都不要叫我。”   
她闭上眼睛，继续用惯常的的娇媚俘获人心，再用人心安慰自己。

囡会给她带异域进贡的奇珍异宝，也会给她买普通的炸小鱼干和云片糕。她爱极了这些，她坐在王座上审视所有身边人的真心假意，如刀切断毫不留情。但是对囡，她失去了王座。她像一颗鲛人的眼泪，被囡捧在手心，又化成一摊咸咸湿湿的水，把囡细嫩的手全部包裹。

她看着囡在她面前，晃荡着小脚，嘴里不停歇，又是抱怨父皇对她的掌控又是撒娇耍赖周围人接近她的有所图。鲜活得把夜色都点燃了。她今晚没接客，爬上花楼最高的屋顶从黄昏看到深夜，她的明艳总有奇异的天真夹在里面。囡不知道什么时候就陪在了她身边。

“小嫣，我想和你去大漠。” 囡喝了芙蓉酿，奶团子脸上浮起浅的红。  
“好啊” 她眉眼笑得弯弯。  
囡醉眼朦胧看了她一会儿，突然泄气 “你每次都这样”，她抿嘴低头，“小嫣，你每次都这样。”  
每次都哪样，她心里知道。  
“我可能要去和亲了。”  
“囡，你喝醉了。” 话音未落，柔软的唇瓣就凑了过来，少女的香气扑鼻。她被无数人含着唇舌舔着贝齿亲吻过，敏感到一被触碰就能眼波带媚。  
但是被囡亲吻过，她心里就涌起好多的酸苦。

她哭得喘不过气，囡亲吻她的长发，小声说 “小嫣，你不要难过。”   
她和囡，柔软的胸部互相触碰挤压着，她颤抖的双手去碰囡的下体。  
和囡整个人一样小小的，粉色的花苞。瑟缩着迎接她的手指和唇舌。囡的高潮是少女的高潮，她这么想着，囡细细喘着含住她的指尖，“小嫣，我也要舔你。”  
囡让她得到了比快乐更大的痛苦，毋庸置疑。

她有时会想，囡嘴里的小嫣，到底是什么样的小嫣呢。  
囡心上想起的小嫣，也不该是自己这样的小嫣。

囡的欲望，她的欲望，一同交织纠缠。得到，毁弃，占有，她感觉不到，她带着对囡的陌生情愫，去享受别人的欲望。这样的她，这样的花魁反而更多了独一无二的风情。她被所有人称赞，她也是他们嘴里的公主。

“小嫣，你是我的” 囡是固执的独断公主，对她发号施令，“我要帮你赎身。”  
“不好” 她苦笑，一点都不好。  
囡看着她，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我们去大漠啊，小嫣。” 天真的公主。  
太残忍了，她感受到心脏的愧疚疼痛，“囡”，她抱住了永远美好明艳的公主，“我不会和你走的。”  
她看着囡，她还是很喜欢囡。  
囡也看着她，带着说不清道不明的情感，

“小嫣，你还比我小呢。”  
囡留下一句话，再也没有出现过。

她还是大家的花魁，有时候会想起囡，最受宠的小公主，和亲的公主，逃婚的公主，离经叛道的公主，带兵出征的公主。  
在她和囡遇见的这里，囡还不是公主。  
在囡和她遇见的时候，她已经是花魁。


End file.
